Conventionally, in a display device, a technology of improving a heat dissipation property of a driver IC has been proposed to prevent a malfunction caused by heat generation of the driver IC. For example, in a technology disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-227356, heat dissipation holes are made in a metallic rear frame (lower frame) and a resin cell guide (middle frame) while being opposite to the driver IC mounted on a printed wiring film, thereby promoting the heat dissipation of the driver IC.